NO H8
by amianfan102
Summary: Hamilton and Ian never expected their "F. You" band routine to get so serious, so fast. What was just a harmless show of rebellion at their concerts is turning into something far too complex for them to imagine. AU/Slash (Yaoi). I realize it's different, but give it a try! Read and Review! :) T for cursing and kissing. Inspired by My Chemical Romance! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hamilton and Ian never expected their "F. You" band routine to get such results. What was just a harmless show of rebellion at their concert is turning into something far too complex for them to imagine. AU/Slash (Yaoi). **

**I don't own the 39 Clues OR My Chemical Romance's song I'm Not Okay (I Promise) or Mama though you haaaavveee to check them both out. I did get the idea of this fanfic from them, so, props to them! Long story short, I'm not making any cash off of this fanfiction. :) **

"Come ON, Ned, it's a simply G, D, F chord followed by this strumming pattern," Hamilton said, pointing to the boy's guitar and making hand motions in the air. "Our next show is tomorrow and we seriously need to get this down."

Ned nodded, his auburn hair falling casually into his eyes. "Got it." He wailed on the guitar for a few seconds, earning a whoop of appreciation from his brother Ted.

"Rock on, bro," Ted chuckled, putting up a mock 'rock and roll' hand gesture as he bobbed his head to the beat of whatever song was blasting through his huge blue headphones, pounding away at his keyboard.

"Like, totally," Ned fired back, crossing his eyes and flipping a peace sign Ted's way.

Jonah cracked up from where he was seated behind his drum set and yelled, "Are you guys making fun of me?!"

Hamilton laughed at his friends' antic before turning to the microphone and rolling his eyes at Ian, who was standing to his right with his fiery red bass guitar. The usually prim and proper teen was looking positively _wild_ with black eyeliner staining the rims of his eyes and his hair spiked up with red tips at the top. His ear had one pierce at the very top where a single black diamond stud resided, sparkling devilishly, much like Ian's eyes.

"Bloody brilliant, you fools, now let's get it on!" Ian exclaimed in his British accent, smirking at his use of wording.

"That's what she said," Ted muttered, stifling a laugh as he took his place at Hamilton's right, the keyboard slung over his one shoulder. Hamilton waved his hand at Ned to signal the start of the song they were covering for their show tomorrow.

The first few notes of the song were let loose and the effect was immediate. Ian, Jonah, and Ted howled as they cheered. Hamilton grinned into his microphone as the song started.

"WAIT - I'M HERE! DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" a voice yelled as someone barged into concert room that they were practicing in. "Don't start without me," Dan Cahill panted as he dropped his duffel bad at the bottom of the stage, pulling out a can of hot pink spray paint.

"Finally!" The entire band chorused, along with the people who were milling around in the back getting the stage together. Dan winced, shoving the can into his hoodie pocket and grabbing the microphone.

"Oh, get over it and drop the beat already." Dan rolled his eyes and shoulders to get ready for the song. Hamilton grinned and the song started up again. Jonah started up the beat on his drums. Ian, Ned, and Ted played their instruments for a few seconds before Ham came in.

"Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say!" Hamilton sang. Dan and Ian backed him up into their own mics, Dan prancing around the stage like an idiot, jumping around and shaking his shaggy hair and doing cartwheels with his microphone in hand when he wasn't required to sing. "I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way!"

They sang the song with only a few minor errors, and as soon as the last "not okay" was done, Hamilton screamed into the mic. "Do you think they'll love us!?" he shouted into it, earning laughs from his fellow band members.

"A'course," Ian said, running up behind Hamilton and throwing his arms around his shoulders in a strangling hug. "It's us and a MCR song, how could they not love us? We're totally gonna blow those fans away."

"Gerrof me!" Hamilton yelped, turning around and throwing off the smaller boy who hit the ground with a thud, though saving his bass from hitting the ground. "And yeah, we so are. This Cover Contest was a breeze."

"That's what you geeetttt!" Dan yelled from...somewhere.

"Up there, guys," Ted laughed, pointing to the ceiling.

Dan was standing on the cat-walk, being propelled down by a rope he had somehow hooked up. "So where are we gonna do our signature?"

Jonah pointed at a big white expanse of wood covering the entire back of the stage. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Totally!" Dan exclaimed, untangling himself from the rope and pulling out his spray can again. He got to work labeling their work space like they always did during their shows.

"So what song next?" Ned asked, playing with the strap on his guitar.

"How about Drag Me Down?" Hamilton suggested, turning to look at Ian who was staring at Ted. Ted was absent mindedly fluffing his hair as he made a face at Jonah.

"What!?" he defended when he noticed everyone looking at him. "The new haircut's getting some getting used to."

Ted had recently gotten a new haircut in an urge to separate himself from his brother. One side of his head was pretty much entirely shaved while on the top and other side it fell over the side and into his big blue eyes. The roots were purposely dyed green as well, just to be strange. When asked in all the interviews, Ted simply said it was, "because he felt like it". And unsurprisingly, no one questioned him.

"Of course it is," Ian said, breaking the silence that followed. "Anyway, let's start the song!"

"Good idea! Dan, you wanna practice or what?' Hamilton called up to their wild blonde friend.

"PRACTICE!" Dan hollered, even though the boys were no more than a few yards away from the bleachers he was standing on. "And then we gotta test our pyro."

"Totally!" Ted and Ned agreed in unison.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" Hamilton counted out with Jonah.

**~lovelovelove~**

"I'm dying," Dan panted at the end of the rehearsal, his head laying on his duffel bag and his legs splayed out.

"We all are, dawg," Jonah gasped out after he finished chugging an entire water bottle. "That routine is some intense stuff."

"Blame those two." Ted pointed at Hamilton and Ian who were having a poke war at the edge of the stage.

Ian yelped as he nearly fell off, grabbing Hamilton's arm and yelling, "Don't blame us! We all agreed to the pyro! And the dancing is your fault!"

"Yeah!" Hamilton agreed, helping Ian up. "And besides, you'll be having too much fun to complain tomorrow night. We had to get a practice in and you all know it!"

"Fair enough," Ned mumbled, face down on the stage floor with his face in his hands. "But why are you two the only ones who aren't dying?"

Hamilton shrugged, grinning. "I don't know! I guess I'm just so hot it doesn't even bother me anymore!" He flexed his arm for good measure, making Ian burst out in peals of laughter.

"Sure you are! And Dan's going into body-building," Ian snorted sarcastically, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at Ian good-naturedly. "Don't diss my muscles!"

"What muscles?" Ted and Ned muttered simultaneously.

Dan slumped his shoulders and howled, "Ow, the pain! The PAIN! I'll never be able to get over that one." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Ian rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, which had started ringing. As soon as he saw the caller ID, his face paled. The band exchanged nervous looks. It could only be one person.

"Hello?" Ian said into the phone, holding it a good few inches away from his ear. A harsh female voice spoke from the other end.

"You should know that I'm coming to the concert tomorrow to see you play. I haven't yet been to one of your concerts, though from the news articles, it seems as though your little rag-tag group of losers has generated quite the audience and quite the reputation. Don't disappoint and don't embarrass yourselves."

Ian's mother cut the phone call with a small smooching sound at the end. Hamilton shuddered, practically feeling the cold gaze of Isabel Kabra on him just from hearing her voice.

"She's coming tomorrow?" Jonah asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

Ian nodded, eyes blazing with fire. "Yeah, she is."

There was a short silence as the news sank in. Dan cursed loudly and kicked a spare box that was lying on the stage.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ned asked, poking at his guitar's strings.

Ian looked up at everyone, a satisfied smirk set on his face. "You know her homophobic tendencies? We're gonna give her something to get mad about."

Hamilton, Dan, and the rest of the band gave each other confused looks. The tall blond shook his head and said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, are you okay with a song change?"

Everyone nodded, eager to hear of the Kabra boy's genius new plan. He was known for having good ideas.

Ian leaned forward and whispered the plan in their ears, earning a grin from Hamilton.

**~lovelovelove~ **

"So you think you're ready, dude?" Jonah asked, leaning against the doorway of Hamilton's dressing room. "For what's about to go down and how everyone's gonna receive this?"

Hamilton shrugged and looked himself in the mirror, satisfied with how he looked at last. The entire band's aura was dark and slightly punk, and the guys' appearances only added to the effect. His blue eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, just like Dan and Ian did. He wore a leather jacket open to a deep purple shirt and gray skinny jeans. "Since when have I ever given a damn about how other people felt about me?"

Jonah chuckled and flicked the chain that was hanging off his baggy black pants. He had a black bowler hat placed haphazardly on his head giving him a slightly shady look. "Too true. I just had to check though. I wouldn't want any..." his eyes gleamed mischievously, "...any emotional trauma."

"What do you mean by that?" Ham asked, turning to look directly at his drummer.

The twenty-year-old shrugged and said, "Look, all I'm saying is that I've seen stuff like this happen before."

Hamilton glared and bumped Jonah out-of-the-way to get into the hall which led to the stage. He was always acting all high and mighty because he was the oldest in the group.

The other guys were just poking their heads out as well. Dan was playing patty-cake with Ned and Ted, an odd before show ritual they had taken to a few months back. Ian waltzed up the Jonah and Hamilton, flashing his normal charming grin. He looked as nuts as he always did before a show, but today his deep red shirt had the worlds, "To Hell With You!" spray painted in white.

"You ready?" He asked with a smirk.

Hamilton nodded, though he was suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Keeping up his tough image he said, "Duh. Nothing's gonna phase me. Nothing."

"Even - " Ian started, though he was cut off by Jonah's barking laugh.

"I really don't need a repeat of what the two of you are gonna do during tonight's concert." Jonah grimaced. "I support the show of screwing with haters, but please, let's save the fire for the stage."

Ian and Hamilton looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Guys, time to go!" Ned called from down the hall, his guitar slung over his back.

Picking up his bass, Ian followed the three other guys, leaving just Jonah and Hamilton.

"Let's go," Hamilton said. Jonah grinned and waved his drumsticks in the air.

**~lovelovelove~**

The six men waited outside the curtain, hearing the cheers and applause and screams. At once, Hamilton was filled with the familiar sense of utter perfection. These people were here to hear his band play. To see his band jump around and have fun. To hear his music. The absolute happiness made him grin like an idiot.

"And here for the Cover Concert on their tour, welcome, _Clue 39_!" the announcer yelled.

"You're up! Have fun!" Nellie, Dan's guardian and the group's manager, exclaimed as she give them a push.

They ran cheering onto the stage, the lights slightly blinding as Hamilton took his place in the center with his trusty microphone.

"Philadelphia!" he crowed to the crowd, pumping his fists in the air. "Are you ready to rock!?"

The crowd screamed in response, waving their arms. A few rows back someone fainted, causing the paramedics to rush in. Fans cheered the lyrics of songs before he even started singing.

Hamilton grinned at Ian who was pointing at the front row grimly. He veered his gaze down and saw the devil incarnate herself staring up at them with a smirk on her perfect face. He glowered for a second before turning back to the audience and shouting, "So, first, let us... _introduce _ourselves."

The fans let out a roar of applause which about doubled the noise of the outdoor arena.

"I'm Jonah!" Jonah bowed and tipped his hat classily.

"Ned!" Ned nodded and grinned cheekily.

"Ted!" Ted flipped his newly fluffy hair and pointed at a sign that read, "I'm Starling-Struck!"

"Hamilton!" Hamilton hummed a note of one of their songs into the mic.

"Ian!" Ian winked and shredded a few notes on his bass.

"And I'm DAN! Are you ready for - " He yelled with the fans, "CLUE 39!?"

Girls and guys alike screaming, Jonah yelled, "One, two, one, two, three, four!" and the group launched into one of their songs.

Notes escaped Hamilton's lips effortlessly as he head banged to the beat of one of their more aggressive songs. He listened to crowd cheered, singing and yelling and occasionally screaming in perfect harmony with Ian and Dan who were his two backup vocals. The guys killed the crowd with their playing, Jonah's sick beat keeping pace and Ned's guitar highlighting the effects. Ted pounded on his keyboard and lit up the stage with his presence.

Forty-five minutes into the show, after their tenth song, the guys stopped to catch their breath. "So," Hamilton breathed into the microphone. "You guys havin' fun out there?"

Screams and cheers of, "COVER, COVER, COVER, COVER!" floated through the air and reverberated around the band.

Hamilton chuckled as Dan took the mic. "About this cover contest... we had a song prepared..." He shrugged. "But we scrapped it."

Good natured boos filled the stadium as their fans laughed along with Dan's play.

He continued, a grin lighting up his face, "_Because _we came up with a better one to do!" The crowd roared.

Dan tossed the mic to Ted who grabbed it and yelled into it, "Everyone ready to hear _Mama _by MCR?!"

Apparently many of their fans were fans of My Chemical Romance, as most of the stadium began cheering and falling over each other to get closer to the front.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ian purred into the mic. "I'd like to dedicate this _special_ performance to my _dear, darling_ mother Isabel." His eyes gleamed cat-like as the guys got into place for the song.

"_Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. __Mama, we all go to hell_," Hamilton crooned into the microphone, starting out with a lower, softer, taunting voice. Ian and the band began to get very into the song.

"_Oh, well, now, Mama, we're all gonna die! Mama, we're all gonna die! Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry! Mama, we're all gonna die!"_ Dan yelled something that Hamilton could hear over the silent mic. "And we're gonna love it!"

_" And when we go, don't blame us, yeah! We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah!" _A blast of hot red fire shot into the air via the machines on the stage.

"_You made us oh-so-famous! We'll never let you go!_" Dan sang as he began to spray paint the wall for their signature at the end.

Ian stepped up and sang, "_And when you go don't return to me, my love_."

"_Mama, we're all full of lies_," Ned and Ted sang in unison, both leaning towards their shared mic. "_Mama, we're meant for the flies."_

"_And right now, they're building a coffin your size! Mama we're all full of lies!"_ Dan sang. The drawing he was working on was beginning to take form in shades of black, red, pink, blue, and dark purple.

Hamilton sang in a ravaged voice with Ian, "_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue. You should've raised a baby-girl! I should have been a better son_!"

Ian grinned at the applauding audience and Hamilton knew he was thinking of his sister Natalie who was practically perfect in every way, as far as their mother was concerned.

_"If you could coddle the infection they could amputate at once! You should have been, I should have been a better son!"_ Ian sang by himself, his voice a perfectly tuned instrument.

The next part was sang by everyone, even Dan, who was still hard at work on his masterpiece. "_And when we go don't blame us, yeah. We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah! You made us oh-so-famous. We'll never let you go!" _Another plume of smoke arched across the stage.

Then Ian again, the lyrics sending a haunted shiver down Hamilton's back, "_She said: 'You ain't no son of mine for what you've done they're gonna find a place for you! And just you mind your manners when you go. And when you go don't return to me my love_!"

"That's right!" Hamilton cut in before singing with Dan, "_Mama we all go to hell! Mama we all go to hell! It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell! Mama we all go to hell_!"

His voice was nearly delirious with a twisted emotion he didn't recognize as his own. The fans were eating it up - Clue 39 was a rock band not a boy band, so this kind of music was to be expected, but even then this song was testing the waters of their fans.

"_Two, Three, Four_!" Dan shrieked into the microphone, sounding just as deranged as Hamilton had.

Ian grabbed the mic from the stand and screamed, "_Mama, Mama, Mama! Oohh! Mama, Mama, Mama! Ma-_!" Then his voice turned sickeningly sweet as he sang, "_And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song_!"

Hamilton grabbed his own microphone and said angrily, "_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun! You would cry out your eyes all along!"_

He and Ian finished up the last of the song as Dan showed the audience the final painting - the two singers would see it after the concert. Cheers even bigger than before started.

"_We're damned after all, through fortune and flame we fall! And if you can stay then I'll show you the way to return to the ashes you call! We all carry on! When our brothers in arms are gone! So raise your glass high, for tomorrow we die! And return to the ashes you call!"_

Ian turned to face the crowd as Ned shredded on the guitar with Jonah and Ted, a malicious smile spread clear across his face. He looked straight at Isabel, whose face was pinched up and turned red with anger. Hamilton watched as the camera focused on her as Ian gave her the middle finger on the last few notes of the song and said, "Mama, I'm going to hell!"

Then, he turned around and launched himself at Hamilton, pressing his lips to his roughly and sloppily, looping his arms around his shoulders. Hamilton felt his stomach fly into his throat as he kissed back hungrily, keeping in mind that it was all part of the plan to get back at Isabel. He struggled to keep a moan of happiness inside his mouth (which was being invaded) and not respond too much.

Those thoughts did nothing to stop the rush of adrenaline that swept through every nerve in his body as the fans screamed and shouted and fangirls (and some choice boys) burst into happy tears that their "OTP" had kissed. The synapses in his brain seemed to shut down as Ian waved to the camera with one hand and pushed Hamilton off stage.

Oh God... Hamilton tried to extinguish the fires of pure joy that were racing through his system. It was futile, he realized, as Ian broke away, his eyes nearly completely black. Ian panted a bit before grinning and said, "We sure showed her. Nice job."

As he turned and walked away, back to his room to decompress, Hamilton realized something. He was in deep shit.

**A word to all ya'll haters: If any of you flame this story, Hamilton will not be the only one in "deep shit", savvy? I saw reviews on another HamIan story that requested a change of pairing. If I see this, my hand WILL BE FORCED to flag your review for removal. ****I figure it's time for the archive to get over its seemingly homophobic tendencies, and this plotline would not leave me alone. I don't know how long this story will be, but you should know, it is STAYING. **

**Lol, back to my normal "happy voice". XD I hope you guys like this! The bug hit me to write this and i just couldn't refuse! Besides, Hamilton and Ian in black liner and skinny jeans? That is QUITE the sight, if I do so say myself. ;) **

**Thanks a bunch! I love you guys (and gals)! :)**

**~Dani :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO H8 Chapter Two: The Interviews**

"Did you see her _face?" _Ian asked for the fifth time as he downed a can of Diet Sprite in two gulps.

Hamilton burst into laughter as he recalled the stunned look Isabel had worn, her eyes narrowed in fury. Dan groaned and replied for him, "Yes, we all did, it was awesome, now can I show you two what you missed at the end of the concert? My MURAL!"

"Of course, of course," Ian said, glancing at Amy with an amused expression.

The older girl rolled her eyes and laughed, saying, "Dan, we love your paintings, but sometimes you need to let guys harp on whatever subject they're on. Right now it seems to be the subject of Isabitch's reaction to their make out session!"

Ted coughed, nearly choking on the hot dog he was wolfing down. "Please don't refer to that as a make out session!"

Ned made a noise of agreement. "Makes it sound voluntary."

Jonah merely smirked, sending a sly smile in Hamilton's direction. The blonde glared in return, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"ANYWAY!" Dan cut in once more. "I'm gonna go get it!" He stood up off of the bright red couch and strutted into the bedroom.

Hamilton took the Dan-less moment to really study Ian. He was sprawled out on the couch with his legs crossed, a new can of Sprite in hand. His black hair was as perfect as ever, even after the concert. The first few minutes after a performance was the only time the guys ever caught a glimpse of Ian with messy hair. Hamilton groaned to himself as he thought how easily he could mess up that hair for himself.

"Ham!" a voice said, cutting into his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You were spacing." Nellie looked at him, her green eyes concerned. She was seated directly next to him on the couch. "You just had this really intense look on your face. Everything all good?"

Hamilton averted his gaze from Ian and looked Nellie in the eye. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just..."

She stared at him expectantly. Heat rose on his cheeks and he coughed.

"Never mind. It's nothing important."

Nellie opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Dan's sudden reappearance. He was dragging a large wooden plank into the living room, a purple blanket draped over the "masterpiece".

"So, here it is! I have to say, I'm definitely getting better at this." With a dramatic twist of his wrist, Dan whipped the blanket off the painting.

It had Clue 39's logo on it, a silvery blue key with the band's name spray painted across it. Everything was very bright, though Hamilton knew that at least a full can of black paint had gone into the making. Names of various songs were scrawled across the painting, along with a few of the band's more famous quotes, Ian's in particular: "We don't make music, music makes us."

Ian stood up and applauded as Dan bowed. Hamilton stood up as well, taking a closer look, feeling extremely amused when he saw what had been written in bright red at the top.

"Hamilton loves Ian, really?" Ham asked, not sure whether to feel annoyed or amused.

Dan grinned like a crocodile. "Yes."

"Well, you do!" Ian giggled, throwing an arm around Hamilton's shoulders.

Hamilton played along, ignoring the fact that his pulse had just gone up significantly. "Of course I do!" he replied, putting his head on Ian's shoulder (which was a bit difficult, as Ian was about a head shorter than Ham) and blinked his eyes in a way that could only be described as prettily.

Nellie snorted in amusement and flopped herself on the floor, a stack of papers in her hand and her blue-tooth in her ear. "So, guys, in the hour that we've been off-stage, you have received a couple thousand Tweets, five offers to be interviewed for a magazine of some sort, seven offers to go on a show of some sort, and your email account has been flooded to a breaking point. What shall we cover first? Oh yeah - and there's the fact that this concert has gone viral on YouTube."

Ned and Ted were the first to recover from this news. "YES!" they both shouted, Ned getting up and doing a happy dance.

Ted jumped up and down on the couch, fist-bumping Dan. Jonah whooped in appreciation, pulling a few papers out of Nellie's hands. Ian grinned wickedly at Hamilton and kissed him on the cheek.

Hamilton blinked and looked around the room. No one had seen it, not that he could really tell otherwise. He turned back to Ian, only to find him hugging Amy tightly. A small white fire danced in the pit of Hamilton's stomach as Dan stood on the coffee table and raised a can of Pepsi.

"A toast to Clue 39!" he proposed.

"To Clue 39!" everyone echoed, laughing and clinking cans with each other.

"So, I guess we should do interviews first," Ham reasoned once the celebrating had died down.

Nellie nodded and threw a few papers at him. "Take your pick. I'd suggest taking at least three, even if that means a few flights. And for the magazines, pick only a couple. We don't need the same story running everywhere."

The guys crowded around the list, pointing out which ones they wanted to go on and which they'd rather avoid. Amy sat sketching out a map of where they'd have to go and when.

"Okay, guys, first stop, first thing tomorrow morning, Maria and Co." Amy grinned at them, her gaze lingering a little longer on Ian than Ham deemed necessary,

"To going to too many interviews to count!" Ian exclaimed, drunk on life.

They clinked cups again before everyone started to trickle off to bed, three to a room. Ned, Ted, and Dan were sleeping in one, while Ian, Ham, and Jonah were occupying the other.

Amy coughed before they all left the room, an accusatory tone to her voice. "You do realize that you all are gonna have to clean this up tomorrow?"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "We'll deal with it tomorrow!" Dan called, throwing his can at his older sister for good measure. It bounced off of her rainbow streaked head and into a pile of paper plates.

"Dweeb!" she growled, pelting a hot dog bun at Dan. It hit him with deadly precision.

The room went quiet.

Then Ned whispered, "Shit just got real."

It was like a bomb went off - everyone forgot about the welcoming embrace of sleep as a food fight ensued. Nellie threw a cup of yogurt at Ted, who had been throwing a slice of half eaten pizza at Jonah. Jonah threw a cup of water on Ian, who screamed, "AH, MY HAIR!" before bombing Hamilton with a vanillia cupcake. Ned was buried under a bunch of pillows that someone had hit him with. Basically, the whole room was in complete chaos.

An hour later, Hamilton found himself in his bed dressed in a pair of black pajama pants, wiping cupcake icing off his head. God, he freaking loved his life.

**~lovelovelove~**

"Interview, interview, interview!" Dan sang happily as the guys pulled themselves out of their van. The early morning sun peeked teasingly over the tips of the buildings in Philadelphia.

Everyone was feeling rather sleep deprived, their eyes heavy with sleep and their limbs dragging heavily. Dan was the only one unaffected - even his bubbly older sister was looking worse for wear, a shock of bright purple hair hanging into her eyes.

"PERK UP, BEYOTCHES!" Dan crowed to the band, clapping and bouncing around them. "Don't MAKE me start singing!"

Jonah attempted to shrug off his tiredness and smiled. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan! Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa, am I gonna fit in?" the two guys sang, dancing horrendously. "Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign!"

"SHUT UP!" the remaining members of Clue 39 shrieked.

Ned and Ted started pumping out their own beat as they gulped down twin espresso coffee with a few extra shots of caffeine. Ian was drinking lemon tea from a thermos, and Hamilton was trying not to die.

Why? Because of the dream he had had the night before.

_I'm sitting on a white couch on the Maria and Co. show, answering a question. Maria, the host, smiles welcomingly at me and says, "To be honest, there's a bit of an elephant in the room, Hamilton."_

_I smile charmingly as Ian nudges me and winks. "And what might that be?" _

_The hostess giggles in a scandalized sort of way and says, "What's the date of the ceremony! We're all dying to know!"_

_In my head, I frown. What ceremony? But my mouth answers for me, not taking my confused brain into count, "Exactly eight weeks! We're very excited!"_

_Beside me, Ian takes me hand and pats it, putting a kiss on a ring I hadn't noticed before. It's silver with a small engraving that I somehow know reads: "Until the end of time," which is a song lyric that we wrote together._

_WHAT CEREMONY!? I yell to myself ever louder. _

_Canned applause flickers on and off as the crowd cheers at the announcement. Maria fakes a sigh of heart ache and stands up. We follow her examples, arm in arm. I'm still in shock._

_"Let's hear it for the lovely couple!" Maria exclaims. _

_I feel a smile spread across my face unwillingly. Inside I'm screaming in confusion as Ian lands a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Couple?" I finally gag out._

_Ian grins. "Of course, love, you didn't think I'd go to Hell alone, did you?"_

_And suddenly the whole room is engulfed in burning flames. Red spreads over the couch and the cameras and our unfortunate host. I look around in horror as a chill creeps down my spine and I hear a cackling laugh. I whip my head back around and see Ian standing there with the horns of a devil and a sadistic smile on his face. _

_"We all go to hell!" he sings deviously, opening his mouth._

_His fangs loom before me as I jolt awake in shock._

Hamilton didn't need to be an oracle to know that he was nervous about the interview and the aftermath of the very public kiss. But he didn't completely understand why he had woken up in a cold sweat, shivering under a pile of blankets as Ian jumped on his bed.

He was shaken out of his reverie as Ian grabbed ahold of his arm and squeezed tight. "Ready for this?" he asked quietly, looking serious for once.

Ham nodded. "I always am. Besides, I've heard good things about this show. It'll be fine."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Ian replied, shrugging. "It doesn't sound like anyone hates us yet, but we haven't checked out fanmail yet... "

There was a sudden yelp of surprise. The entire band looked up to see a woman around twenty five standing at the entrance of the building with a cigarette in her dainty hands. "You're here already!"

Nellie strutted forward. "I'm Nellie, the guys' manager. You're Maria, aren't you?"

Maria nodded excitedly, her brown and black hair bobbing up and down. "Yep, that's me!" She dropped the cigarette to the sidewalk and stamped it in before motioning for the guys to follow her into the building.

Inside, near the stage where the couches and television screen were set up, it was a landmine of people. Workers, make-up artists, and sound technicians darted to and fro from one side of the room to the other.

"Your makeup room," Maria said lightly, opening the door to a spacious creme colored room with a row of chairs. "The stylists will be right in. If you boys need anything, feel free to grab anyone and ask!"

The door was shut. Hamilton gulped knowing that after today, nothing would ever be the same for them.

**~lovelovelove~**

Just like in his dream, the applause from the crowd seemed to switch on and off. Maria clapped happily with the crowd, smoothing down her pink skirt and white shirt. She grinned at the band, her white teeth sparkling.

"So, boys, what can you guys tell me about the new album you're working on?" she asked, directing the question at Ned and Ted.

The guys smiled back and Ted said, "Well, Maria, let me tell you this: it's one for the record books. We have a few songs on there that are bound to blow all of our fellow Clue Hunters away."

Ned nodded.

"Don't give too much away," Jonah reminded them playfully, nudging them.

Maria let out a titter of a laugh and said, "I can't wait to hear it! I'm actually a huge fan of you guys, to be honest. I'm just as psyched for this new album as my niece."

The audience laughed politely and the interview continued, the room surprisingly devoid of mentions of the kiss. However, Hamilton could feel the tension in the air, the topic flashing like a billboard over Ian and Ham's heads. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THESE TWO KISSED, LET'S INTERVIEW THE SHIZZ OUT OF THEM TO MAKE THEM FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! _

And then the bomb was dropped...

Maria, looking a tad nervous, smiled prettily and said, "So, let's take a look at that last concert, why don't we? We've had a lot of controversy over it..."

"Lord knows _that's _and understatement," Dan mumbled, shooting daggers at Ian as if to say _if everyone hates us it's all your fault. _

Beside Hamilton, Ian grinned cheekily as their attention ws turned towards a large flat screen television covering the wall. Clue 39 was singing Mama in all their rock and roll glory, jamming out to the song. As it ended, Hamilton head Ian say, "Mama, I'm going to hell!" before flipping off Isabel in the crowd.

Then...came the kiss.

Looking at it from another angle, Hamilton realized just how...real it looked. Ian practically threw himself at Ham, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Blushing like crazy he realized that he had put his arms around Ian's shoulders before dragging him off-stage. He gulped. That entire sequence just looked insanely...suggestive.

It ended and the focus was turned back to the guys. Maria had an immensly amused sort of smirk on her face, rather like the one Ian was wearing, though Ian looked like he should be sitting on a throne somewhere. "Ian, I have a question for you."

"Hit me," Ian said, winking at Hamilton.

"What was that whole thing about?" she asked, looking about ready to burst with questions.

Ian shrugged. "My mother, Isabel Kabra, hates me. I live with my father. Minutes after we were practicing our original cover song, she called saying that she was coming to one of my concerts and that we'd better not screw up." His face changed to a bit of a sadistic snarl. "I know she's completely and totally homophobic. So, naturally, I had to use that to my advantage."

The audience wolf-whistled and cheered, their applause momentarily drowing out Maria's next question.

"Wow, sounds... fun. But here's a question I know all fans are _dying _to know." She paused, looking unsure. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

Ian looked at Hamilton. "I think that's a question only Hamilton can answer for you." There was a humorous twinkle in his eyes.

Hamilton felt the whole world's eyes on him as he laughed nervously and said, "It was just an act. Like choreography. We kissed, we screwed with Isabel's head, and then we're done. End of story."

For a second there was silence. Jonah was staring at him with wide eyes, shaking his head slowly. Ned, Ted, and Dan were exchanging confused and worried glances, biting their lips and blinking in Morse code. Ham couldn't make out what they were saying. Maria looked surprised and Ian... Ian's entire demeanor had changed. His open and chill sprawl on the couch had stiffened up and his face was completely unreadable.

"So, just an act?" Maria asked softly.

Ham gulped. Something he had said he'd said wrong. He just knew it. "Yes," he reiterated. "It was to get back at Isabel for making Ian's life hell."

"Yeah," Ian snorted. "Guess I'll never be able to thank you enough." Sarcasm glazed over his words and dripped into puddles around Hamilton's feet.

Ah, hell, what had he done?

Maria shook her head and stood, clapping her hands together. "Ladies and gentlemen, Clue 39!"

**~lovelovelove~**

One incredibly awkward car ride to the air port later, Hamilton and Ian were sitting side-by-side on an airplane, ready to fly to their next location: New York, New York. For whatever reason, the whole band, save Nellie and Amy, had been acting unimaginably cold towards him. The flight was only around forty-five minutes long, but Ham was freaking out.

"Whatever I said back there, I'm sorry," he said, breaking the ice and giving Ian's hand a squeeze of reassurance.

A spark of something flickered in Ian's eyes before he said, "I don't know what you're talking about - everything's fine. The interview went great. I'm just tired."

It was a lie and they both knew it. If Ian was as tired as he claimed to be, he would have been fast asleep on Ham's shoulder like he normally was on flights. Or they'd listen to music together or just talk. This sarcastic vibe was beginning to frighten Ham.

"Okay, Ian, sorry," Ham whispered as Ian put on his own headphones.

**~lovelovelove~**

"So, which one of ya'll is first?" the bored looking magazine company worked asked, chewing gum obnoxiously at her desk.

Amy stepped up to the front and said, "Ned is first, then Dan, Ted, Jonah, Ian, and Hamilton."

They had arrived at the publisher for the magazine company. If all went well, their interview would be up and running in three days, which seemed incredibly fast to Hamilton.

She nodded. "Ah-ight. Zach is right through that door." She jerked her head in the direction of one of the many hallways which had dozens of people rushing through it, trying to get to where they needed to go.

"Be right out!" Ned flashed them a peace sign and stepped into the room.

Waiting in a waiting room with a bunch of guys who are mad at you was never one of Hamilton's favorite hobbies. Especially when those guys were practically your family. Minutes ticked by like the countdown of a time-bomb, the clock waving its hands teasingly in his face.

Ned eventually left the room and Dan was waved in, giving them all a reassuring smile.

"So why don't we all just go in together?" Jonah asked, raising an eyebrow, breaking an awkward silence that had arisen. "I mean, it's not like we have any secret agenda they'll find out if they interview us seperately."

Smiling, Ned said, "They just want out own opinions on a couple of things - Zach said something about wanting unbiased opinions. It's not that big a deal."

The clock wound down to the forty-five minute mark when Jonah left the interview room, laughing at something Zach - the interview guy - had said. He and the rest of the guys that had gone struck up a conversation about the questions they had been asked, passively leaving Ham out of the conversation.

"Well, it's my turn," Ian said, standing up, looking like he had a reason for being there. An expression of defiance spread across his face like a mask, his quirky grin never leaving as he strutted into the small room. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" the guys all sang in sync as Ian disappeared.

"Good luck," Ham whispered a second afterwords, drawing all eyes to him. Finally, Jonah sighed dramatically.

"Dude, I can't believe how stupid you were," he said blatantly.

Hamilton gaped. "What are you talking about? It was like as soon as the Maria interview was over everyone fricking shunned me or something!"

Ned rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Dan shook his head and Ted widened his eyes like, "Is he kidding me?"

Amy groaned. "Hamilton, it is so completely and one hundred percently obvious what everyone wanted you to say. What we wanted you to say. What _Ian _wanted you to say. You just can't seem to realize that!"

Nodding, Nellie put in, "I don't think I've seen any guy as dumb as you were when Maria asked you that question in my life."

"WHY!?" Hamilton exclaimed, enraged. What were they talking about? What was he supposed to say? He just told the truth!

What was he supposed to say? _Oh yes, it meant so much more to me than just an on-stage kiss because you know. I've been secretly in the closet for years and one kiss with my best friend made me realize that I wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless every time I see him. Because I know that's how Ian and I both felt._

In his mind his words were sarcastic, but as soon as he thought them, his mouth went dry. Oh. Lord.

His hit-with-a-brick facial expression must've reflected on his face as the entire band, girls included mumbled something along the lines of, "Now he's gotten it, idiot."

For at least a full two minutes, no words came out.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, the door to the interview room opened, a beaming Ian walking out.

"So what did you talk about?" Dan demanded, leaning forward.

Ian shrugged, his eyes sparkling. "You'll see in oh, I don't know...roughly three days."

Hamilton stared, drinking in the sight of Ian. Why hadn't he noticed earlier? He looked stunning, his skinny jeans fitting perfectly, his purple band shirt hanging loose over his shoulders, his amber eyes glinting mischeviously. And then was that goddamned hair looking oh-so-flawless as always.

Someone coughed. Nellie said, "Uh, your turn Ham."

Blushing, Hamilton stood up and walked over to the door in a dim haze. He didn't like Ian, did he? Crushes were for girls... He just had a slight infatuation with the boy. Yeah, that was it.

Zach, a tall, thin man with wild brown hair was seated in a black swivel chair behind a wooden desk. Covers of magazine issues littered the wall like a wall paper, the glossy faces of the stars staring down at Hamilton.

"You must be Hamilton!" Zach exclaimed, grinning brilliantly. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too. So what are we here to talk about?" Hamilton asked, sitting down in the chair across from Zach.

He winked. "Anything I have written down here. Let's start off with what's your favorite song you guys perform?"

Surprised, Hamilton immediately responded with, "Dear Surburbia."

Zach nodded. "I love that song. I'm a huge fan of you guys. Next question." He looked down at the paper and smiled. "What's the funniest thing that's ever happened on tour?"

Hamilton raised and eyebrow, shocked at how easy this was. He went on to explain a practical joke that Dan had pulled on the rest of them.

At the end of the interview, Zach laughed and wrote something down on the clip board. "One last thing... is there anything you'd like to specifically print in this issue?"

Hamilton thought about that. "Just tell the fans that I sincerely love each and every one of them, from the newbies to the original Clue Hunters. We wouldn't be doing this without them."

"Got it!" Zach chirped. "Expect to see the interview out in three days."

Hamilton stood up and left the room, feeling as though that had gone way too easily. Something serious was up. And he'd find out sooner or later.

**There you go! Thank you, you two amazingly wonderful reviewers. I wanted to hug both of you. But sadly, this is the internet and that would be considered weird. *uncomfortable cough* I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so insanely long, I just couldn't bear to cut anything out! And we haven't even ARRIVED at the dramatic part...**

**I did want to add one thing... I noticed last chapter that I had a lot of views, but only two REviews... It made me kind of annoyed. I love you all for reading this, but please, your feed back means the world to me. I'm posting this now with high hopes.**

**Please review!**

**~Dani :D**


End file.
